conosiendo a los lords
by LADI JUPITER
Summary: esta una corta historia de lasos de amistad es cuando OPALO conose a los lords


**CONOCIENDO A LOS LORD**

El día esperado por todos en el castillo del reino de Dunbroch estaban preparado a que los 3 clanes llegaran para que conocieran a la nueva integrante de la familia y los que mas ansiaban de ver la reacción de los lord y sus hijos cunando conozcan a Opalo eran los trillizos, Mérida y el mas ansioso era el rey por solo pusieron nueva integrante no especificaron en la carta que le enviaron que se trataba de una gargola en eso la reina anda viendo los últimos detalles para luego dirigirse para terminar los últimos de talles de nuevo vestido de Opalo, los trillizon estaban asiendo sus travesuras corriendo de un lado a otro con un traste con agua y unos payos que se dirigían a uno de los balcones del castillo que estaban viendo a la entrada principal que ai estaba su hermana mayor esperándolos alado de una escultura de una gargola femenina con rasgos felinos que tenia una expresión de agresión, de ataque y rugiendo. En eso cuando llegaron los 3 niños se dispusieron en limpiar a la gargola.

Merida: muchachos por que se tardaron se supone que na mas irán por el agua y los payos que estaban asilando si fue idea de ustedes de limpiar a Opalo para que tenga una buena imagen.- le reclamaba a sus hermanos mientras se subía al pedestal del balcón para limpiarla lo mejor que se pudiera y alcanzar.

Harris: es que Moodie no nos quería dar las cosas y las agarramos auque no quiso y nos correteo junto con las demasas muchachas para quitárnoslas astas que las perdimos- en eso los nillos se subieron en unos taburetes para limpiar a su amiga como desde que la conocieron la empezaron a querer y la consideraban como una hermana mas.

Hubert: si y si la van a ver de ven verla presentable además así resaltaremos su ferocidad y asustaremos a los lord- en eso ase unos gestos de grujidos imitando a opalo.

En eso los cuatro hermanos terminaron le limpiar a Opalo y pulirla ella brillaba por lo limpia que la dejaron en eso escullaron a la reina Elionor que los llamaban y al verlos que estaban totalmente sucios los regallo y los mando a que se limpiaran ya que escullaron la llegada de los lord que se aproximaban en sus embarcaciones en eso se fueron a reglar Moodie los limpio y los bistio mientras Mérida su madre la ayudaba a vestirse el corset que esta usando no se lo ajustaron bastante ya todos estaban listo y estaban esperando a los lord que ya estaban en la entrando por las grandes puertas del castillo en eso vieron a la gargola de piedra que los recibió con una expresión de ira como que si los viera llegar.

Lord Macintosh: que horrenda estatua han puesto no lo crees hijo- se acerca a su hijo y el solo la be con sudor frío.

Hijo Macintosh: aaa papá de verdad cebe atemorizarte "espero que no sea de esas de las que e leído y escullado que cobran vida en la noche"- en eso se pone a pensar de todo lo que a escullado de ellas.

Lord McGuffin: amigo Macintosh no me Digasque te dio miedo ese pedazo de piedra horrenda.- diciéndolo con un tono de humor en su habla.

Lord Dingwall: Jajaja yo pienso que tienes miedo de la piedra de verdad no entiendo por que la pusieron.- poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo con la cabellera despeinado.

Mientras que los lord y sus hijos se encaminan al gran comedor siguen ablando de la nueva decoración que los reyes pusieron en la entrada del castillo eran recibido por los guardias del castillo que al escullar la conversación de ello refiriéndose de la gargola no pudieron soltar unas cuantas risitas que a los lord los sorprendió por la reacción de los guardias.

Rey fegus: bienvenidos a amigos míos que gusto es que estén aquí- levantándose para darle la bienvenida a sus amigos.

Reina Eleonor: si nos da gusto verlos para que conozcas a la nueva integrante de la familia, nuestra mano derecha, consegera y además de protectora le los príncipes y de la princesa.

Lord Macintosh: como mi reina pensamos que iba anunciar que iba venir un nuevo heredero- lo dice de tal forma que nisiquiera sabe como decirlo y causando un sonrojo a la reina que todos en el castillo están callados.

Rey fegus: jajajajajajajaja claro que no es que no sabíamos como reaccionarían sobre Opalo.-en eso se sienta para esplicarle a sus amigos y indicando a que tomen asiento.

Lord McGuffin: y eso por que mi reina- en eso el gran lord se levanta para tomar la palabra.

Reina Eleonor: bueno es fácil ella es algo especial ya la conocerán cuando este disponible- en eso la reina les esplica a los lord sobre ella todavía omitiendo que ella es una gargola por que ella también tenia un poco de curiosidad de la reacción de los lords.

En eso pasaron las horas y todos platicaban con animo, bebiendo vino, comiendo y etc. ya todos los invitados ya no aguantaban la ansiedad de conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia que es la mano derecha y consejera de los reyes ya que solo les dicen que no esta disponible en ese momento asta que ya se esta asiendo tarde todos los que viven en castillo ya ven que el sol se esta poniendo y ya falta poco para que Opalo despierte.

Moodie: mi reina ya falta poco para que lady Opalo despierte- se aserca para hablar con la reina para avisarle que falta poco y para disponer para areglarla.

Merida: mamá dega que valla yo para darle las buenas noches si-en eso la princesa se levanta y se dirige a la cocina por unos bocadillos dulces y de a se dirige con sus padres para avisar asus padres que ira arriba mientras Moodie arregla la ropa de Opalo en eso al rey se le ocurre que los hijos de los lords acompañen a Mérida para que conozcan a Opalo en eso los cuatro jóvenes con los 3 príncipes.

Hijo de Macintosh: princesa adonde nos dirigimos- en eso nota que ban saliendo al balcón que esta se encuentra en la entrada del castillo.

Merida: a qui al balcón no te preocupes Blake solo les pido una cosa no se valla a espantar por lo que van a ver.

Blake macintosh: por que deberíamos no de espantarnos- en eso se cruza de brazos y se recarga en la pared pero cuando se da cuanta que la gargola de piedra esta aun costado y ve que los cuatro herederos se acercan a ella y empieza a sudar frio.

Aleck McGuffin: tan nervioso por que- en eso se acerca al joven de cabello alborotado. Gaelan Dingwall: si solo es un pedazo de roc…..- ne termina su frase cuando escullan algo que les congelo la sangre cuando fijaron sus ojos ala gargola que empezó a quebrarse cuando ella rompió su coraza de piedra se lebanto, extendió su cuerpo y sus alas dio un fuetre rugido que se escullo en todo el castillo y eso ultimo hizo que los 3 jóvenes gritaran de terror y salieran corriendo asia el gran comedor totalmente alterados.

Merida: buenas noches Opal si que les distes un gran susto a los hijos de los lords jajajaja y dormiste bien- en eso se aserca a ella.

Opalo: si Mérida dormí bien y una cosa Mérida no tuvisteis que traer a los jóvenes lords realmente se asustaron- en eso se cruza de brazos.

Mérida: lo siento me pareció buena idea para asustarlos- en eso pone una sonrisa de inocente y se en coge de hombros por el leve regaño que recibió de la gargola y sabia que venia mas auque lucían como regaño eran mas como un comentario y consejo para que los jóvenes príncipes no lo volvieran a repetir.

Opalo: Mérida eso que acabas de hacer puede causar que una guerra entre los clanes- en eso se lo digo en eso ella sale corriendo en donde se fueron los 3 muchachos y yo boy acompañada por los 3 príncipes en donde su nana me esperaba para que me arreglara.

Moodie: que fue eso gritos- en so sale de mi alcoba con ambas manos en sus caderas.

Opalo: aaaaaaaaa solo una lebe travesura Moodie- en so le doy una leve mirada a los príncipes y otra en la dirección donde Mérida salio corriendo.

Moodie: bueno mi lady entre para que la aregle- en eso entro a mi alcoba y la amable mujer que es la nana de los niños me empieza a reglarme con otras dos jóvenes mujeres que me estaban vallando al terminar se dispusieron a vestirme y peinarme, para que estuviera presentable y no luciera muy amenazante el vestido que traia era de un verde esmeralda brillante de mangas largas con unos detalles en plata en unos bardados de cuello ancho en la espalda avía una abertura para las alas y otro para mi cola que era cubierta por una sección del verdito auque atuviera debajo de una sección tenia espacio para poder moverla mis alas las coloque asía tras como una capa en eso Moodie abre la puerta y nos dirigimos asía el gran salón.

….

Mientras Opalo se arreglaba Mérida salio corriendo para alcanzar a los 3 jóvenes que salieron corriendo como agua los lleva el diablo por el susto que recibió cuando Mérida los alcanzo les explico que la gargola rea Opalo y que no les aria dallo que ella era la nueva miembro de la familia cuando todo los muchachos se calmaron bajaron pero aun seguían asustados y nerviosos.

Cuando bajaron concentraron algo que no les sorprendió bastante mas a los muchachos.

Lord Macintosh: Fergus explícanos esto que fue ese ruido- en eso se para total mente enogado y esperando una explicación por parte de los reyes.

Lord McGuffin: si esperamos una explicación que sobre ese ruido que se escullo- golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

Lord Dingwall: eso pareció un rugido de alguna especie de animal grande nos tienen escondido algo y si es un animal que se abra metido ay que ir a matar….- no termino de decirlo cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

Mérida: Lord Dingwall usted no va a matar a nadie del castillo y ni uno de los demás lo ara- en eso Mérida va bajando las escalares con una seriedad que sorprendió a todos.

Eleonor: mis lord mi hija tiene raso aquí no abra ni una muerte y lo que escullaron solo se trata de Opalo que acaba de despertar y aurita la están arreglando y quiero que se sienten y se relajen no quiero un alboroto en ese momento en tendido- en eso la rayan se levanta y se dirije con su hija que estaba seria y un poco molesta por el comentario de los lords de querer matar a si amiga ambas mujeres los veía con gran seriedad que los tras se sentaron que incluso el rey se preocupa de ver a si hija asi y pensó será igual que su madre cuando crezca ahí no cabía duda que seria una gran reina.

Fergus: mi esposa y mi hija tiene razón no aran nadie y por favor ay que esperar a que baje Opalo y relájense- en eso el rey tomo la palabra por que todos estaban alterados y mas por que bieron a los jóvenes palidos en eso paro un rato.

…..

en eso Opalo y Moodie se dirigen asía las escaleras en eso Moodie le pide a Opalo que la espere en ese lugar que ella iría a visarle a los reyes que ya esta lista para bajar en so la mujer baja las escaleras y se dirige asía la reina.

Moodie: mi reina lady Opalo ya esta lista para bajar solo esta esperando para que la anuncien- en eso se acerca a la reina y le susurra en el oído.

Eleonor: gracias Moodie be con Opalo y dile que ya la boy a anunciar- en eso le responde y le indica para que suba.

Moodie: si mi señora ya boy- en eso se retira y se dirige asía arriba para decirle que se prepare para bajar.

Eleonor: mis lord y invitados les quiero anuncia y presentar nuestra nueva integrante del clan de Dunbroch- en eso la reina se levanta de su trono y empieza anunciar a todos los presentes.

Fergus: les queremos presentar a nuestra mano derecha y consejera mia y de mi esposa les presentamos a Lady Opalo Hopen- en eso el rey con vos fuerte y imponente, con alegria en sus palabras.

En eso opalo va bajando las escaleran como la reina le enseño a caminar y al bajar con elegansia (cosa que a ella no es muy de su estilo solo lo iso por petición de la reina si por ella ubiera bajado con su ropa que siempre y usa y con su espada en su sintura y bajar a su estilo de un salto) con la cabesa en lo alto y derecha sus alas aun seguían como simulando una capa. Todos al verla se quedaron es estado se shok por lo que veían era la gárgola de la entrada o como le digiero el dedazo de piedra horrenda.

Opalo: es un honor en conocer a los 3 lideres de los clanes- en eso ase una reverencia asía los lords y después de eso se dirige asía los reyes y se coloca en medio de ambos.

El primero en reaccionar fue el Lord McGuffin

Lord McGuffin: mi reino disculpe nuestra descortesía esto es una broma esta criatura que ase aquí es un monstruo- en eso se para y apunta a Opalo con cierto tono en su voz

Aleck McGuffin: digas eso padre- lo dice Toto tartamudo por el miedo que siente por las miradas que son referidas por todos los miembros de la familia pero las mas atemorizantes son la de la reina y la de Opalo que ella muestra sus enormes colmillos.

Lord Macintosh: si yo concuerdo con McGuffin con esto es un monstr…. – no termina por lo que ba desir por que es interrumpido por la reina.

Eleonor: ya basta no les permito que se refieran asi de Opalo ella no es para nada un monstruo ella es un individuo como todos nosotros auque su especto es diferente al de todos ella tiene un corazón bondadoso y noble por eso además de crear una amistad con nosotros ya la consideramos como un miembro de la familia y mis hijos la ven como una hermana y les recomiendo que la traten bien y con respeto no les agradara que ella se enoje en tendido.

Blake: mi reina lamento el comportamiento de mi padre es que de verdad nos asusto y e leído sobre las grargolas además e escullado historias horrendas sobre ellas que comen carneeee. Hu ma na ella no es peligrosa-en eso toma valor y se levanta para dirigirse a los monarcas.

Opalo: joven la mentó decirte que estas erróneo todo lo que a escullado es ta erróneo auque yo pertenezco a la rasa de los hijos de Oberon y nosotros no comemos carne humana y tampoco la rasa de las grargolas y para explicarte mas claro en este mundo ay tres rasas los humanos, las gargolas, y los hijos de Oberon auque yo soy una gargola pero mi clan y yo fuimos esculpidos de piedras que fue trasportada del mismo reino del rey Oberon y con magia de el fue que nos dio vida además que podemos estar despiertas el día entero solo nos convertimos en piedra para recuperar energía y descansar.- en eso se acerca y les explica con calma y claridad en sus palabras

Gaelan: se refiere que no eres como esas gargolas que dise Blake pero tienes esos enormes y filosos colmillos además de tus garras. – lo dice en una forma sin ganas típico de pequeño rubio.

Opalo: pos como no tenerlas si soy una gargola- con una enorme gata de sudor por su la afiemasion tan tonto que izo además de que le palpitaba unas cuantas venas apenas lo conocía y ya la esta sacando de quicio.

Merida: Blake no se de donde sacases esa información pero esta errónea Opal no come dada de eso y no aria daño a ningún inocente ello los preteje.- en eso se para y les esplica.

Opalo: mis reyes si me permiten dejenme probarle a los lords que no los matare o algo.- en eso le pide una petición para comprobarles el punto a los lords y asu hijos.

Fergus y Eleonor: esta bien hazlo- le dan el permiso para aserlo

En eso Opalo se le acerca a los 3 hombres y a sus hijos con un aire amenazante que todos sacan sus espadas para atacar a la gargola que se aproximaba con un aire amenazante que el rey da una orden que no interfieran en eso todos las guardan cuando oplalo comienza a rodeándolo a los lords y a sus hijos cuando son golpeados por su cola los hombre sacan sus espadas y la atacan pero ella esquiva los ataques y les quita sus espadas de un colaos con un movimiento de su ala los lanza al suelo en eso ella corre asía ellos con una espada en mano para atacarlos ya esta tan cerca que tiene la oportunidad para matarlos ella emite un fuerte rugido sus ojos comienzan a brillar que los hombre y sus hijos dan un grito del miedo y se abrasan unos a otros por el miedo que sintieron. En eso Opalo se levanta y se alega de ellos arrojando la espada a los pies de los hombre aterrados.

Eleonor: que les pareció la prueba.

Los lorsd: que casi nos mata- se levantan todos enojados

Fegus: pero no lo iso- en eso se lebanta y pone una mano en el hombro de opalo.

Dingwall: pero casi nos mata como pueden estar tan tranquilos.- en eso comienza a gritar todo frenético cuando saca a Opalo de sus casillas.

Opalo: mire lord tuve la oportunidad perfecta para matarte a ti y los demás de un solo zarpaos pero no lo ise por que los reyes por que ustedes son sus aliados además de amigos por eso no lo ise y por favor le pido que no me teman ya como digo la reina soy un miembro de la familia y además no los matare y dejen de verme de esa forma entendido.- en eso extiende sus alas y sus ojos empiezan barrillar por que la sacarina de sus casilla ( si alguien ha visto slayer opalo esta como Rina cuando Ameria o Gaudy la sacan de quicio)

Ya con eso todos entendieron que ella no les ara dallo al prinsipio aun le segian temiendo con el tiempo le dejarn de temer y la trataban como una dama casa que aveces a Opalo le fastidiaba por ese trada de los lords si se esta acostumbrando que la llamen Lady Opalo pero lo tolera por que siente un gran apresio por los monarcas de este reino ya que ellos la tratan como un miembro de su familia y los lords la ven ya como una persona en ocasiones sus hijos trataban de estar cortejando a Merida pero cuando ella se empieza a sentir incomoda le pide ayuda a Opalo para que la sacara de ese lio y ellos salían corriendo cuando Opalo los comenzaban a perseguir como el guego del gato y el raton.

Fin

…..

hola a todos aquí les dejo el especial de los lords espero que les guste este capitulo le quiereo dar el credito a **Jackesita Frost **que ella me permitió usar los nombres de los hijos de los lords que ella invento en su historia de entrenando un Valente corazón bueno me despido adios espero que les guste este caìtulo bye


End file.
